GUFO 1975
by Gloghi
Summary: La mia prima one-shot e la mia prima storia su ff.net, perciò Recensite, please!


G.U.F.O 1975  
  
Lily allungò meccanicamente la mano per afferrare quella di James in piedi accanto a lei. Afferrò le dita del ragazzo e fece scivolare la sua mano sottile in quella forte e sicura di lui. Sorrise quando lui gliela strinse per infonderle sicurezza, come per dirle: "Ci sono io, non temere, ti sono accanto!". Il suo respiro regolare la stava facendo impazzire: possibile che lui non avesse paura? Che non fosse preoccupato come lei? Lanciò uno sguardo a Sirius e Remus seduti sulle panche appoggiate al muro. Guardò Frank Paciock che appoggiato alla finestra guardava il panorama. Si voltò verso Alice King che meccanicamente sfogliava dei fogli pieni di una scrittura piccola e fitta che Lily potè riconoscere come la sua. Fece un respiro profondo e strinse la mano di James che era appoggiato contro il camino di pietra spento. Accanto a lui c'era Peter Minus che tentava inutilmente di sistemare la bacchetta nella tasca dei pantaloni spostandola ogni secondo in un posto diverso. James sorrise stringendo maggiormente la mano di Lily. I lunghi capelli rossi della ragazza erano legati in una crocchia e alcuni ricci le ricadevano leggeri sul volto. Gli occhi verdi saettavano da una zona all'altra della stanza alla ricerca di qualcosa a lui sconosciuto. La sua mano era piccola e fredda nella sua. Lei era Lily la persona più bella che James avesse mai conosciuto. Si girò di nuovo verso di lui. I suoi profondi occhi nocciola cerchiati da quella sottile montatura erano fissi sulla porta di legno di fronte a loro, così fissi che sembrava che volesse sfondarla con lo sguardo. I capelli neri erano come al solito in disordine e (come al solito) lui continuava a tenerli in disordine vantandosi di questa qualità. Il suo fisico era asciutto e armonioso, sarebbe potuta rimanere a guardardo per ore senza, naturalmente ,farsi vedere da lui. Non gli avrebbe mai dato questa soddisfazione, perché James Potter era una delle persone più orgogliose che lei avesse mai conosciuto. Le sue capacità (tra l'altro non indifferenti) nel Quiddich lo avevano reso il ragazzo più popolare di Hogwarts (insieme naturalmente al suo amico Sirius Black) e il ragazzo più desiderato dall'intera popolazione femminile della scuola. Ma lui aveva sempre detto di essere innamorato di lei, che fosse vero? Lily non ne era sicura, temeva che se gli avesse aperto il cuore avrebbe capito che era tutto uno scherzo, che l'aveva solo presa in giro. E lei non voleva che lui la prendesse in giro, non voleva che le spezzasse il cuore, che infraggesse i suoi sentimenti. Ma ora in quella stanza piena di ragazzi di 15 anni, perfetti nelle loro divise, era la presenza di James, la sua vicinanza a darle conforto. Strinse la mano del ragazzo come per dire: "Non lascirami, rimani accanto a me...Ti prego!". "Black Bellatrix, Black Narcissa, Black Sirius" disse la professoressa McGranitt entrando nella sala. Le sorelle Black si fecero largo fra i Serpeverde guardando con disgusto i componenti delle altre case e guardando con ancora più disprezzo Sirius che si era avvicinato, seguito da Remus, verso James. "Forza Felpato, dai il meglio di te!" gli disse James battendogli il cinque con la mano libera. "Coraggio Sirius è il tuo grande momento!" gli disse Remus stringendogli la mano in un gesto amichevole. "F-f-f-forza Sirius" disse Peter dal suo angolino. Il ragazzo stava per avvicinarsi alla porta quando sentì una voce alle sue spalle: "In bocca al lupo Sirius!" (Lupo ( Remus!! Che battutona!!) disse Lily alla sinistra di James. Sirius si girò di scatto verso la ragazza "Crepi!" disse mentre Remus e James si guardavano tentando di non ridere. Sirius spinse la porta di legno ed entrò nella stanza dove si trovavano gli esaminatori dei G.U.F.O (Giudizio Unico per Fattucchieri Ordinari), esame che i ragazzi del 5° anno dovevano eseguire per poter proseguire la carriera magica. Sirius fece un respiro a pieni polmoni e guidato dalla professoressa McGranitt ("Guardi Black, il professor Oldman è libero") si diresse verso il tavolo dove si trovava un uomo sulla quarantina, vestito di un abito che ricordava molto la loro divisa scolastica, completo di cravatta e fazzoletto bianco pendente dal taschino della giacca, che lo accolse sorridente. Sulla scrivania era posato un segnaposto con scritto:Professor Gary Oldman. (Sarà un caso ma si chiama come l'attore che interpreta Sirius nel Prigioniero di Azkaban!! Caso? No, credo proprio di NO!!!) Sotto il nome del professore c'era la materia d'esame. "DIFESA CONTRO LE ARTI OSCURE. G.U.F.O ANNO 1975". "Salve lei è il signor...?" chiese il volto bonario del professor Oldman. Sirius smise di guardarsi attorno e concentrandosi sul professore disse: "Black...Sirius Black" (Tipo Bond, James Bond!) . "Bene, signor Black, possiamo iniziare l'esame...". Intanto nella sala adiacente al grande salone i ragazzi erano ancora in trepidante attesa del loro turno. Lily stava cominciando ad andare in escandescenza e anche se conitnuava a stringere sempre di più la mano del ragazzo, non aveva la minima intenzione di lasciarlo andare. La professoressa McGranitt tornò un paio di volte prima di dire: "Erskine Amy, Evans Lily, Grint David". Lily si girò verso James che la stava guradando. Avrebbe voluto piangere, stringersi a lui e rimanere li così per sempre, ma non poteva, era un prefetto e doveva superare gli esami. Intanto Amy, una ragazza paffutella di Corvonero e David un Tassorosso non molto sveglio, stavano uscendo dalla stanza, le loro facce sembravano quelle dei condannati a morte, forse non così tristi...ma quasi. E quella di Lily certamente non era da meno. Si mise davanti a James e guardando negli occhi fece un respiro profondo. "Coraggio Lily, è il tuo momento" disse Remus mettendole una mano sulla spalla. "Coraggio Lil, sei la migliore non puoi sbagliare" le disse Alice sorridendo mentre abbracciata a Frank ripassava dai suoi appunti. La rossa si voltò verso di lei e le sorrise, poi tornò a guardare James. Si sarebbe potuta perdere in quegli occhi! Aveva bisogno di lui, e ne aveva bisogno ora! Al diavolo le incomprensioni passate, al diavolo i litigi, voleva che lui attraversasse quella porta con lei. Ma sapeva che non poteva farlo. Sapeva che doveva farcela da sola. Lui le sorrise e si avvicinò al suo volto. Lasciò che le sue labbra si appoggiassero delicatamente sulla guancia della ragazza baciandogliela e poi avvicinandosi all'orecchiò le sussurrò. "Vai, tesoro, ti sono vicino! È il tuo grande momento, sono sicuro che non mi deluderai." Poi si risollevò e con un cenno del capo le disse di andare, di varcare quella porta. Lily sorrise sommessamente con gli occhi ancora lucidi e lasciatogli la mano si diresse verso la sala grande. James prese un respiro profondo quando lei attraversò la porta verso il suo esame. "Mi sa che stavolta l'hai conquistata Ramoso!" gli disse Remus appoggiando la mano sulla spalla del ragazzo. "Speriamo" disse sommessamente "Sperando che non muoia durante l'esame!" l'amico sorrise e gli battè il cinque. La professoressa tornò più volte in seguito per "King Alice, Lupin Remus, McArthur Julius" Poi per "McArthur Poul, Minus Peter, Paciock Frank" poi di nuovo per "Piton Severus, Potter James, Roberts Bud" E finalmente fu la volta di James di raggiungere i professori per poter sostenere l'esame. Entrato nella sala, fu anch'egli scortato dalla professoressa McGranitt di fronte alla scrivania del professor Gary Oldman. "Signor?" disse guardando James e sorridendo. "Potter" disse. "Black, Evans, Lupin, Minus e infine Potter. Ah, tutti Grifondoro quest'oggi! Bene signor Potter...qual è il nome signor Potter?" chiese il professore allegramente. "James". "J..A..M...E...S." Scrisse il signor Oldman. "Bene, signor James Potter, vediamo cosa sa fare. Ho qui giusto giusto un molliccio. I suoi compagni precedenti si sono comportati molto bene, vediamo cosa sa fare lei.". James pensò che un molliccio non era un granchè! Un dubbio però gli crollò addosso: se il molliccio si fosse trasformato nel corpo senza vita della Evans? Come avrebbe reagito? Cercò di scacciare questo pensiero. No, il molliccio si sarebbe trasformato in lui che perdeva una partita a Quiddich, non certo in Lily. Ma James non sapeva quanto si sbagliava, perché fu proprio nella Evans che il mollicciò si trasformò. Ma non nella Evans morta, bensì nella Evans che si baciava con Severus Mocciosus Piton! Che orrore! Jamie prese tutta la forza di volontà per scacciare il molliccio. Pensò a qualcosa di divertente...Ah si, qualche giorno prima aveva messo a gambe all'aria Mocciosus e gli aveva tolto le mutande davanti a mezza scuola, ah che bei momenti, i suoi amici dovevano essere fieri di lui! Ma anche la stretta della mano di Lily prima dell'esame gli sembrava un bel ricordo. Con quel pensiero in testa avrebbe potuto scacciare un intero gruppo di Dissennatori provenienti da Azkaban, tanto il ricordo della ragazza lo rendeva felice. "RIDDIKULUS" Disse infine e il molliccio prese l'aspetto di Piton Mocciosus a gambe all'aria. Il professore lo fece rientrare nel baule. "Bene bene signor Potter. Un altro molliccio che si trasforma in uomo!" "Come scusi?" chiese interdetto il ragazzo. Chi dei suoi amici potevo aver fatto comparire un uomo? "Oh, una ragazza, una certa signorina..." consultò l'elenco dei nomi. "Oh, ecco..." disse infine "..una certa signorina Evans Lily, anche il suo molliccio si è trasformato in un uomo. Oh, ecco! È lei!" disse Oldman indicandolo e mettendo un voto accanto al nome "James Potter". "I-i-i-io?" balbettò. L'uomo annuì. "Si, credevo fosse la sua ragazza...Non lo è? Eppure ha rischiato di mandare a quel paese l'esame tanto era sconvolta. Aveva gli occhi lucidi!!", "E non ha passato l'esame?" chiese preoccupato James. "No,no...Quella ragazza è davvero brava! Io stesso non so se sarei riuscito a scacciare un molliccio con le sembianze di mia moglie morta! Eppure lei con le lacrime agli occhi è riuscita a scacciarlo. E sa in cosa si è trasformato?" chiese retoricamente il professore. "N-n-no" James non si era ancora ripreso del tutto. "Si è trsformato in voi due. Una scena molto romantica" il professore gli sorrise. Non avrebbe potuto scacciare un gruppo di Dissennatori, no...sarebbe riuscito a mandare a quel paese tutti i dissennatori di Azkaban e del mondo intero. "Ma è la sua ragazza o no?" chiese infine Gary Oldman. James gli sorrise. "Credo che presto lo diventerà!" . Il professore scoppiò in una fresca risata. "Bene, James, torniamo all'esame! Devo chiederti di fare un ultima cosa..." . Uscito dall'esame James non solo era sicuro di avere una E in mano, ma era anche certo che nonostante quello che dicesse, Lily era pazza di lui, e probabilmente lo era sempre stata ma era troppo orgogliosa per ammetterlo. Quando uscì dalla stanza trovò i Malandrini ad accoglierlo, ma di Lily nemmeno l'ombra. "Non preoccuparti ha detto che ti aspetta fuori." gli disse Sirius mentre Peter e Remus parlavano dei loro mollicci rispettivamente un serpente (che c'entri Voldemort? Ops..Voi-sapete-chi?) e una luna piena. James sorrise all'amico e corse fuori in giardino dove Lily seduta sotto un albero, stava leggendo. "Buondì Lily" disse spuntandole alle spalle. La giovane ebbe un sulsulto e il libro le cadde a terra. Si voltò verso James e gli disse: "Mi hai fatto prendere un accidente Potter!" poi si chinò a raccogliere il libro. Nel frattempo James l'aveva affiancato e si era seduto sull'erba accanto alla ragazza. "Com'è andato l'esame Evans?" le chiese. "Bene grazie..." era diventata rossa, forse al ricordo della precedente esperienza con il molliccio-James "...il professor Oldman è un uomo molto simpatico."aggiunse infine per togliersi dall'imbarazzante silenzio in cui i due giovani Grifondoro erano caduti. "Si, molto simpatico...soprattutto quando il molliccio si è trasformato in Mocciosus...Piton!" "Anche t-t-tu sei stato esaminato dal signor Old-d-dman?" chiese Lily spaventata. Il ragazzo annuì semplicemente. "Oh." disse lei tornando a concentrarsi sul suo libro. "Lily?" disse infine James. "Si?" tornò a guardarlo negli occhi, in quegli occhi stupendi. "Volevo chiederti una cosa..." James stava diventando rosso... "Dimmi" disse lei. J:"Emh...per prima...io..." L:"Tu..." J: "Sono felice che tu mi abbia stretto la mano." L: "Ah,si?" La giovane stava diventando mooolto rossa quasi come i capelli dei Weasley. J: "Se non lo avessi fatto tu, l'avrei fatto io" Lily aveva gli occhi lucidi. Sorrise semplicemente al ragazzo che la guardava con sguardo sognante. J: "Mi dispiace molto che tu non mi sopporti perché io..." L: "Non è vero che non ti sopporto, è solo che..." J: "Solo che..." L: "Perché tu..." James scoppiò a ridere e Lily lo seguì a ruota. L: "Solo che... io...James io..." J: "Tu?" Lily rise. L: "Io...io..." J: "Lily, mi dispiace per come mi sono comportato con te negli anni passati ma io ora credo..." L: "Tu ora credi..." James rise e le afferrò le mani che sorreggevano il libro di Pozioni. J: "Io credo..." L: "Jam, io credo..." J: "tu credi..." Lily gli strinse le mani. "Tu cosa credi?" gli chiese. J: "Io credo..." J: "Di essermi innamorato di te" L: "Di essermi innamorata di te" Dissero all'unisono. Poi scoppiarono a ridere. J: "Davvero?" disse lui. L: "Davvero!" Lily si avvicinò al ragazzo e gli strinse le braccia al collo mentre lui le afferrava la vita in un caldo abbraccio. "Te lo giuro" disse lei prima di posare le sue labbra rosee su quelle del giovane cercatore. James la strinse di più a sé. Erano anni che aspettava quel momento, che aspettava quel bacio. Ed ora era lì, con la SUA Lily...la SUA LILY. Non desiderava altro in quel momento se non quelle calde labbra sulla sue...l'amore che quella stupenda ragazza gli stava donando.  
FINE 


End file.
